MeerUndMehr:Adventskalender
portal-css __TOC__ center|link= Willkommen beim MeerUndMehr-Adventskalender!! Jeden Tag geht ein neues Türchen auf, mit einer neuen Geschichte oder etwas anderem spannenden zu entdecken. Schaue täglich hier rein, um sofort zu sehen, wenn etwas neues hinzugekommen ist! Alternativ kannst du auch unsere Updates via Facebook erhalten, klicke hierzu hier: Facebook-Seite Türchen 1 thumb AfW8: s25-1: Willkommen im Waddle 8 "Also Naldo," beginnt Kirburu, "ich stell dir dann mal alle nach der Reihe richtig vor." "Das wäre gut, da ich nur einige kurzzeitig gesehen habe beim letzten Einsatz." "Gut. Dann fangen wir doch hier in der Ecke an: Das ist der Schreibtisch von Bimer, dem Besitzer des Waddle 8 und Mitarbeiter im Büro. Er kümmert sich hauptsächlich um den Papierkram, der anfällt. Gleich daneben sitzt Waddle Jim, auch Jim genannt. Er kümmert sich um die Schichtpläne und sorgt dafür, dass immer jemand da ist." "Und wer ist der große da mit dem Schlips?" "Ich glaube der ist neu, zumindest war er letzte Woche noch nicht da. Das fragen wir nachher einfach Herrn Maurelle." Im Hintergrund hört man, wie sich zwei Personen unterhalten. "Kelke jetzt lass mich endlich mal in Ruhe, ich muss gleich vor Gericht!", sagt Schose bestimmt. "Ach stell dich nicht so an, und mach nicht immer so ein ernstes Gesicht." "Ich mach kein ernstes Gesicht, ich bin lediglich im Stress, weil du mich schon seit einer halben Stunde aufhältst und mein Termin in... vor 10 Minuten angefangen hat." "Na und? Dann hast du doch jetzt genügend Zeit, bleib doch gleich hier!" "Kelke! Ich hab keinen Job bei dem ich machen kann was ich will, ich hab hier einige externe Verpflichtungen!" "Externe Verpflichtungen? Du meinst wohl zum Lachen in den Keller gehen!" "Ach, mir wird das hier zu blöd, ich muss los. Und wehe, du hältst mich an der Tür schon wieder auf!" Türchen 2 thumb Mit einem knirschenden Geräusch wurde Quint gegen die Wand gedrückt, als er Saikos Tritt mit seiner Hand aufhielt. Wenige Augenblicke verharrten sie in dieser Pose, dann schleuderte Quint seinen ehemaligen Kollegen davon, doch dieser landete geschickt wieder auf den Beinen. „Saiko, warum kämpfst du gegen mich? Ich habe nichts Falsches getan! Es war Faust, der dich so zugerichtet hat! Es war auch Faust, der uns Alles genommen hatte, was uns wichtig war! Zusammen könnten wir Faust aufhalten und alles wieder in Ordnung bringen“, erklärte Quint und blickt sein Gegenüber an, wenn er seine Karten richtig spielte, würde sich Saiko ihm vielleicht anschließen. Einige Momente starrte Saiko stumm zurück, immer noch mit vom Wahn verzerrten Gesicht, dann atmete er einmal tief durch und sein Gesicht nahm wieder einen normalen Ausdruck an. Türchen 3 thumb Hier stand ich nun, in dieser Stadt, umschlossen von gigantischen Mauern, die stark oriental anmutete. Ich fühlte mich auch gleich ein paar Jahrhunderte zurückversetzt, doch wurde ich just in dem Moment, in dem ich mich mit der neuen Umgebung bekannt machte, sogleich unsanft zurück in meine Furch katapultiert. Überall standen die Händler an ihren Ständen, und wollten alle Kunden überzeugen. Mich inklusive. So dauerte es nur wenige Momente, bis schon der erste hinter mir her schlich, was mich ungemein nervös machte. Balin meinte zwar noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, niemand würde mich belästigen, doch entweder hat er gelogen oder... ich weiß auch nicht. Als er immer aufdringlicher wurde, drehte sich Gerda um, hob ihre Faust und sagte schroff: "Wir haben kein Interesse." Der aufdringliche Händler verschwand sogleich, und sie zog mich zu sich. "Du läufst zwischen mir und Balin, nicht hinter uns." Ich fühlte mich wie ein kleines Kind behandelt, doch mehr im negativen als im positiven Sinne. "Hör auf diese abstrusen Dinge zu denken und bleib sieh es einfach praktischer. Balin kennt sich hier aus, wohingegen ich mich hier genausowenig wie du auskenne. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass ich Balin wiederfinde, und du nicht." "Ich hab es fast für einen Moment vergessen, dass du meine Gedanken liest." "Ihr beiden hört jetzt damit auf, ihr erregt aufsehen," belehrte Balin uns prompt. Türchen 4 thumb Schnell ließ ich die Tasche in meiner linken Hand fallen und hob den Arm zu Zero s Hals. „Es tut mir leid. Aber es geht nicht anders, verstehst du denn nicht? Bitte entschuldige“ schluchzend wandte ich meinen Kopf ab und drückte das Amulett mit aller Kraft auf sein Tattoo. Ich fühlte die Energie, die der Zauber mir raubte, sah die Verbindung, die zwischen mir und Zero bestand, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte ich, zu wissen, was er gerade durchmachte. Dann brach er zusammen, es war entsetzlich, wie verdreht und schlaff er einfach nur dalag. Seine Augen zuckten noch immer im Blutwahn, dann war schon Otoo-Sama bei mir und sah mich prüfend an. „Ist alles in Ordnung Kind? Du bist blass“ Ebenfalls erschienen 15. Juli 1998 Stille lag über dem Raccoon Forest an diesem Sommermorgen. Noch war die Sonne nicht ganz über den Wipfeln der Bäume aufgegangen und dichter feuchter Nebel kroch wie ein Teppich über den Waldboden. Eleanor schlug ihre Augen auf und starrte blinzelnd in den Himmel, beobachtete einen Moment lang wie in Trance das Wogen der hohen, schlanken Tannen im Wind, während aus dem nächtlichen Dunkel allmählich ein blassblaues Licht Himmel und Erde voneinander trennte. Nichts war zu hören. Weder das Knarzen der Stämme, noch das Rauschen des Windes. Eleanor vernahm nur das stete klopfen ihres Herzens. Sie lauschte dem rhythmischen Lied eine Weile bevor ihr wieder einfiel weshalb sie hier war. Panik durchflutete ihren Körper wie eine eiskalte Welle und ließ sie aufschnellen wie ein Gummiband. Kaum war sie auf den Füßen schlichen sich Bilder in ihren Geist. Momentaufnahmen der letzten Nacht. thumb thumb|left|335px|Teaser Hörbuch-Teaser zur Geschichte AfW8:Kirby, der Mechaniker. Demnächst mehr! Türchen 5 thumb Während der Vampir weiterhin verzweifelt und dilettantisch versucht, von Kerut die Informationen zu bekommen, die er herausfinden soll, rempelt Kerut jemanden an, der so gar nicht freundlich reagiert. "Pass auf wo du hinläufst, du debiler alter Sack. Geh mir aus dem Weg jetzt." Kerut packt Plappwas am Kragen und schreit ihn auch gleich an, wobei der Vampir verängstigt das Weite sucht. "Du solltest etwas mehr Respekt an den Tag legen, du Rotzgör!" "Von dir brauch ich mir nichts sagen zu lassen, und selbst wenn es so wäre würde ich sowieso nicht auf dich hören." "Ich glaub du brauchst eine Lektion, wie man mit Autoritätspersonen umzugehen hat." "Steck deine Nase in deine Angelegenheiten, und nicht in meine." "Und du könntest mal ne Pause von gewissen Angelegenheiten brauchen, denn den Krach hält keiner im Kopf aus!" "Meinst du den Krach von dem, was du noch aus der Steinzeit kennst?" "Ich meine den Krach, den man hören wird, wenn mein Stiefel sich den Weg bis nach oben gebahnt hat!" "Oh, das Alterchen hat aber eine nette Idee. Sklave! Zeit für etwas neues!", ruft Lexerna aus dem Hintergrund. Mittlerweile hat sich auch im Vordergrund etwas getan. Türchen 6 thumb Während Naldo sich fragt, wo er bloß gelandet ist und warum er nun Kirby an der Backe hat, erinnert Kirburu ihn dezent an den Auftrag. "Herr Taraum, wir müssen los." "Nur wenn ich Kekse bekomme!" Naldo seufzt, und Meta antwortet darauf: "Gewöhnen Sie sich schonmal an eine leichtere Brieftasche, das wird ab jetzt die ganze Zeit so weitergehen. Aber ich möchte Ihnen entgegenkommen, ich lege ihnen diesen Einkauf aus." Meta geht zu seiner Tasche und holt seine Brieftasche hervor, und fast zeitgleich einen zwanzig Euro-Schein. "Das ist... nett, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich das annehmen kann." "Wegen dem Wechselgeld? Keine Sorge, da bleibt nichts übrig. Ich bin nichtmal sicher, ob es reichen wird." "Also... das ist gut zu wissen, aber ich kann nicht mit diesem falschen Schein zahlen." "Wieso falsch?" "Weil... wie hieß der nochmal... der, der vorhin an Ihrer Tasche herumgefrimelt hat Ihre Brieftasche ausgetauscht hat." "Wer würde sowas tun... Moment." "Er nannte Sie auch Meta-Light, ist das die korrekte Aussprache?" "Ääääähm... also korrekt heißt es..." "Meta-Kleid!", ruft jemand aus dem Hintergrund. "Es heißt Meta-KNIGHT!!! Und hör auf, das gleiche wie Gerda zu machen! Und gib mir mein Geld zurück!" "Sicher, wenn du mich fangen kannst. Nur schwer ohne deine Weste, nehme ich an." ... "Sie haben da einen interessanten Säbel." bemerkt Naldo, worauf Kirby panisch reagiert. Kibble nimmt den Säbel von der Wand und sagt: "Den habe ich vor Jahren mal bei einer Reise um die Welt gekauft. Natürlich habe ich ihn nie benutzt." "Er lügt wie gedruckt!" ruft Kirby, "Er hat mich und Meta damit angegriffen." "Herr Taraum, dieses Verhalten muss ich Ihren Vorgesetzten melden!" sagt Naldo streng, doch Kirby beharrt auf seine Meinung: "Der Kerl ist BÖSE! Glaub mir doch!" "Sagen Sie mal, Herr von Bumer, Sie bleiben erstaunlich ruhig, dafür, dass mein Partner Sie ohne Unterbrechung beschuldigt, ein Verbrecher zu sein." "Ja, damit komme ich gut klar. Immerhin sind wir hier im Reichental, hier wird ständig irgendwer wegen irgendwas verdächtigt, da bin ich das gewohnt." "Wenn das so ist." sagt Naldo. "Also," beginnt Kibble, "die Überwachungsvideos... Wo waren sie... Da!" Kibble kramt ein wenig, doch Kirby springt ihm plötzlich auf den Kopf und schreit: "Renn, ich halte ihn in Schach, bis du im Waddle 8 angekommen bist!" "Herr Taraum!" ruft Naldo erbost und befreit Kibble von Kirby. "Lass mich los!" ruft Kirby, worauf Naldo sagt: "Herr Taraum, ich denke, wir sollten uns einmal unterhalten." "Aber wenn ich es doch sage, dieser Typ ist..." Türchen 7 thumb Hinter dem siebten Türchen befindet sich der erste Teil des großen Info-Seiten-Updates von Reise eines Helden mit allen Infos über die wichtigsten Charaktere der East-Blue-Saga! Türchen 8 thumb Es ist sieben Uhr morgens. Kirby schläft tief und fest bis ein gewisser Mitbewohner anfängt Randale zu machen und zu rufen: "WACH AUF!!!" "Mann, Keeby, es ist doch erst... ichweißnichwieviel Uhr. Was soll der Unsinn?" "Es ist sieben, du solltest dich für die Arbeit fertig machen." "Und dafür weckst du mich? Wer bin ich, Meta? Weck mich um eins wieder. Oder noch besser, erober dein Haus zurück. Wie lange wollen die zwei eigentlich noch da drin bleiben?" Keeby zeigt kein Verständnis und nimmt Kirby die Decke weg, welcher sofort hellwach und erbost ruft: "Sag mal hast du einen Knall? Ich möchte SCHLAFEN! S-C-H-AFEN!" "Lern buchstabieren, Kirby, und dannach mach dich auf zur Arbeit!" Notgedrungen macht sich Kirby auf, putzt seine Schuhe und cremt seine Zähne ein. "Bis nachher." ruft Kirby, während sich Keeby fragt, wohin Kirby wohl gehen wird. ... Meta staunt nicht schlecht, als er Kirbys "GAME OVER" Bildschirm sieht. "Wer hat dir eigentlich erlaubt einen Computer zu benutzen? Ich glaube, dass ich Angst haben sollte, ob nicht bald das ganze System abstürzt." "Bimer. Wieso, wofür braucht man denn sonst einen Computer, wenn nicht für Kuchen und Spiele? Das war schon in alten Zeiten so, das ist jetzt immernoch so!" "Du verwechselst da glaube ich etwas... Aber egal. Was hast du gemacht, dass mein Computer nicht funktioniert?" "Hab ich doch schon gesagt: Nix." Kirby will sich gerade wieder seinem Computer widmen, da zeigt dieser plötzlich dasselbe wie Metas Computer. "Was zum... MEIN HIGHSCORE!!!" Türchen 9 thumb Immer noch den Gestank verbanntes Fleisches in der Nase schritt eine Person langsam durch die Gänge des Mafia-Gebäudes. Über ihre Schulter hing eine weitere Person, die einen Anzug trug und eben jenen widerlichen Gestank verbreitete. „Du kannst mich wieder runter lassen“, sagte die geschulterte Person, worauf die Andere antwortete, „Wozu? Ich denke nicht das du selbständig gehen könntest“ „Du unterschätzt mich! Ich...“ „Dich unterschätzen? Senbei, du hast gerade eine astreine Niederlage eingeheimst, ich habe dich bisher eher überschätzt“, war die schnippische Antwort. Türchen 10 thumb Mit dem zehnten Türchen wird das Charaktere-Seiten-Update von Reise eines Helden weitergeführt. Nun könnt ihr alle Informationen zu den wichtigsten Charakteren der Saar-Island-Saga nachschlagen! Türchen 11 thumb Diese Geschichte erzählt eine Parallelhandlung, die nicht direkt zur Geschichte gehört. Dies ist, was passiert ist, während Halb und die anderen sich um das Computerproblem kümmerten. "Herr Giovanni, schön, dass ich Sie kennenlerne." "Bin ebenfalls sehr erfreut, Frau Nuques-Livema." "Wie gefällt es ihnen denn hier in Nebilla und im Waddle 8?" "Über Nebilla kann ich noch nicht viel sagen, immerhin bin ich bisher kaum hier gewesen. Mir gefällt das Stadtleben eigentlich nicht wirklich, aber im Waddle 4 wurde es wirklich immer schlimmer." "Inwiefern?" "Ach, unser Chef, Herr Fukuzaki, drehte am Rad, weil sie ihn irgendwas.. ich weiß nichteinmal wirklich, warum er so seltsam wurde." "Das ist bedauerlich," antwortet Almira, "aber ich denke, hier wird es ihnen gefallen. Im Grunde genommen sind alle hier ganz nett." "Da hätte ich übrigens eine Frage, die mir Kirburu nicht beantworten konnte. Vielleicht können Sie mir weiterhelfem?" "Ich werde es zumindest versuchen. Was haben Sie denn für eine Frage?" thumb thumb|left|500px|Teaser Hörbuch/Synchro zur Geschichte AfW8:Kirby, der Mechaniker - in das fertige Projekt reinhören! Türchen 12 thumb Zur Halbzeit des MeerUndMehr-Adventskalender kommt das Charaktere-Info-Seiten-Update zur Neuen Saga von Reise eines Helden! Türchen 13 thumb "Ach, Herr Schlendrian ist da, wie wäre es? Waddle Halb braucht noch einen, der ihm das Wasser reichen kann." "Herr Moonta, halten Sie die Klappe." "Ach, was ist denn los? Versagen muss wohl anstrengend sein, so oft wie Sie in letzter Zeit weg sind." "Was haben Sie da eben gesagt?" "Ich habe doch nur angedeutet, wie man, trotz dem massiven Aufgebot so sehr versagen kann. Auf der Spitze eines Turms um ihre Rückkehr zu flehen, und dann einfach abgewiesen zu werden, das ist doch wirklich..." Lionel konnte den Satz nicht beenden, da zwischen seinen Gedanken und seiner Aussprache Petros Arm angelangt ist, und die Wand hinter ihm bröckelt. "Sie haben von nichts eine Ahnung, also halten Sie sich gefälligst da raus", antwortet Petro noch ruhig, und lässt Lionel zu Boden fallen. "Herr Maurelle, was ist denn mit Ihnen los?" "Ich möchte nicht gestört werden," antwortete Petro, während er im Treppenhaus verschwindet. Lionel steht wieder auf, und verschwindet unbemerkt im Treppenhaus. Türchen 14 thumb "Banditen!" rief es durch die Stadt, "Ganelons Bande!" "Ganelon?" dachte Hartmut, "Hier?" Ganelons Bande war berühmt. Schon seit Jahren terrorisierten sie die Städte im Norden des Landes, welches Hartmuts Vater diente. Doch noch nie zuvor waren sie so weit in den Süden eingedrungen. Hartmut suchte sein Schwert. Als Prinz dieses Landes war es seine Pflicht, seine Bürger zu beschützen. Türchen 15 thumb "MORGEN?!? Bist du ver..." Melanie wird direkt von Ivan unterbrochen: "Wir wollen doch Geld verdienen, oder? Da können wir nicht so wählerisch wie du sein." Grummelnd akzeptiert Melanie. "Wir sollen also diese CD gelber Hai aus dem Forschungslabor stehlen, korrekt?" fragt Georg. "So kann man es ausdrücken." antwortet Ivan, worauf Georg sagt: "Dann kommt nur einer in Frage, da jemand, der besser geeignet wäre, uns leider verlassen hat... Ich frage mich immer noch, warum. Also gut, Étude, komm mal her!" Sofort erscheint Étude, stolpert, schlägt Purzelbäume und landet wieder auf seinen Füßen. "Étude, Meister der Verwandlung, zur Stelle!" sagt er, was von Ivan mit: "Willst du wirklich, dass wir kein Geld verdienen?" beantwortet wird. "Schlag etwas besseres vor" kommt von Georg zurück. Wiederwillig stimmt Ivan ein. Türchen 16 thumb Jins Kehle entwich ein überraschter Laut, doch bevor sein Körper auf dem Boden aufschlug, packte ihn Cavallo, zog die Klinge so aus dem Bodyguard, dass sie auch noch die umliegenden Organe verletzte und warf ihn hinter sich, damit nichts zwischen ihm und Prof. Silver stand. Mit einem breiten Grinsen präsentierte der Anzugträger der Professorin die blutige Klinge. Doch diese starrte ihn nur mit unveränderter kaltem Blick an, was ihn fast schon wieder zur Weißglut brachte... Türchen 17 thumb Diesmal gibt es alle Infos über die Hauptantagonisten von Reise eines Helden! Türchen 18 thumb "Halt!" rief einer der Wächter, "Wie seid Ihr in das Schloss gekommen?" Die Zweifel des Wächters waren berechtigt, denn unter dem Mantel des Händlers versteckte sich Hartmut, hoffend, dass er es aus dem Schloss schaffen würde. "Vor kurzem bin ich zusammen mit den Händlern aus Pherae hier eingetroffen, allerdings muss ich früher gehen, da... da meine Frau ein Kind erwartet." Hartmuts eher bedürftige Ausrede schien den ersten Wächter überzeugt zu haben, doch der zweite zweifelte immer noch. So stellte dieser zurecht fest: "Ich kann mich nicht errinern, Euch gesehen zu haben." In Hartmuts Verzweiflung baute er darauf, dass das, was er nun behaupten würde, wirklich zutrifft. "Dann habt Ihr wohl nicht genau hingesehen, werter Ritter." "Da bin ich anderer Meinung. Zeigt uns Euer Gesicht, damit ich Eure Worte bestätigen kann." "Jetzt hat er mich!" dachte Hartmut, noch bevor ein anderer Gedanke die Möglichkeit zum auftauchen hatte. Türchen 19 thumb Mit dem 19ten Türchen kommen die Charakterseiten zu den Hauptprotagonisten von Reise eines Helden. Vorbeischauen lohnt sich! Türchen 20 thumb Doktor Tomahawk erkundigt sich nach Études Aufenthaltsort. "Wir können es Ihnen nicht sagen, Doktor. Er war plötzlich... weg." "Dann durchsucht das ganze Labor nach ihm! Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen könnte, wenn der gelbe Hai dieses Labor verlässt!" "Das scheint ja echt ein ganz schön wertvoller Fisch zu sein." bemerkt Étude, während er durch den Schacht rutscht. "Was will unser Klient wohl damit?" "Mir egal, Hauptsache, du beeilst dich und holst diese CD, damit wir schnell nach Hause können." meckert Aurore, was Étude gekonnt ignoriert. Schließlich bricht er durch ein Gitter und landet auf altem Gerümpel, was auch gleich ordentlich Krach macht. "Du Dummkopf!" brüllt Aurore, worauf Étude "SHHT!" macht. "Hey, hast du das gehört?" fragt jemand vor der Tür. "Ach, das waren bestimmt nur ein paar Ratten. Mach dir mal keine Sorgen." "Aber die haben doch den Sicherheitsdienst gerade nach oben geschickt. Was, wenn das der Einbrecher ist?" "Na schön, dann gucken wir eben." Türchen 21 thumb Mit einem herzlichen "Wer bist du und was hast du hier verloren?!?" wurde Hartmut in dem Haus, das er betreten hatte, begrüßt. "Die gleiche Frage könnte ich stellen. Ihr seid Ganelons Bande, doch frage ich mich, was Ihr so weit im Süden zu suchen habt. Sind die nördlichen Städte und Dörfer bereits von euch zerstört worden?" Auf Hartmuts Gegenfragen antwortet einer der Männer mit seiner Axt, welcher Hartmut gekonnt auswich, um den Angreifer mit seinem Schwert niederzustrecken. Auch die anderen Banditen, angestachelt durch den ersten Angreifer, attackierten Hartmut mit ihren Äxten. Türchen 22 thumb Kirby schaut unter der Decke hervor und antwortet Keeby deutlich: "Ich glaub Kelke hat gerade deine Brieftasche gestohlen. Willst du sie dir nicht wiederholen? Wie soll ich sonst bezahlen." "Hör auf vom Thema abzulenken, und komm endlich unter dieser Decke hervor!" "Ich hab ein verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk gefunden, war zwar nicht verpackt, aber sind viele schöne Scheine drin! Hahahaha, das ist kelkig!", ruft jemand von draußen, der Keebys Aufmerksamkeit erregt. "Wieso hast du denn nicht gesagt, dass er meinen Geldbeutel nimmt?!" "Das hab ich doch... aber du wolltest mir nicht glauben. Du hast jetzt die Wahl zwischen mir weiter auf die Nerven zu gehen oder dein Geld wiederzuholen, und ohne dass du dein Geld wieder hast, bringt es dir nichts, wenn ich wach bin." Keeby seufzt und dreht sich um, schleicht zur Tür, reißt sie auf und sagt: "Stehen bleiben, du kriminelles Subjekt!" Türchen 23 thumb -Vor zehn Jahren in einem Hotelzimmer- Grummelnd und mit starken Kopfschmerzen wachte Jin wieder auf. Erstaunt stellt er fest, dass er kein Hemd mehr trug, außerdem war er an das Bett gefesselt worden, doch das mit Abstand außergewöhnlichste war das große Loch in seiner Brust, das mit mehreren Metallkammern offen gehalten wurde. Bevor er die Lage genauer analysierte, zog er mit einem kräftigen Ruck an den Fesseln, worauf diese einfach zersprangen. Dann richtete er sich auf und blickte sich weiter um, er befand sich immer noch in dem gleichen Hotelzimmer, das er gemeinsam mit seiner Klientin gebucht hatte, es hatte sich nichts geändert, bis auf den großen Tisch in der Ecke auf dem jetzt verschiedene metallene Gegenstände lagen und vor dem nun eine Person stand, die einen weißen Kittel trug und geschäftig herumhantierte... Türchen 24 thumb "Warum hast du mich hierher geschleppt? Gib es zu, du hast diesen Pseudo-Auftrag nur als Vorwand benutzt, damit ich deine Einkäufe trage!", meckert Meta, während Kelke ihm noch mehr auflädt. "Ach komm, ich dachte wenn deine Brieftasche schon hier ist kannst du doch wenigstens tragen, was sie gezahlt hat." "Verpulverst du da etwa mein Geld?!" "Nein, wer hat das behauptet?" "Du vor nichtmal einer halben Minute." "Das halte ich für ein Gerücht Meta, du hörst Stimmen! Sag, singen die auch Weihnachtslieder?" "Auf was bist du denn?" "Auf der zweiten Etage dieses Kaufhauses natürlich." Meta stöhnt genervt. "So und jetzt noch das hier... ja! Das ist das richtige." ---- thumb Nachdem das Essen serviert, von Kirby komplett und alleine gegessen und danach nochmal serviert wurde verlassen langsam aber sicher alle Gäste den Tisch. "Meine verehrten Damen und Herren! Wir dürfen Sie nun zu unserer gemeinsamen Bescherung einladen! Ich wünsche allen viel Vergnügen!" sagt Waddle D schließlich. Kirby ist der erste, der in das Zimmer stürmt und packt gleich ein Geschenk, welches von Meta ist, aus. ---- thumb Fröhliche Weihnachten wünschen euch Wikia und MeerUndMehr - Fanfiction Writing Wiki, mit einem kleinen Geschenk zur Feier des Tages: Kitty's Epic - der Comic ist heute erschienen (siehe hier: http://bit.ly/mum-ke)! Unbedingt reinlesen, denn weitere Bände werden ab sofort exklusiv auf MeerUndMehr erscheinen! Die nächsten Tage wartet außerdem Bonusmaterial auf euch, also haltet die Augen offen. Erfahrt mehr über Cathy, die zusammen mit selbsternannten Superhelden in skurille Situationen kommt. Es wird abenteuerlich. Es wird episch. Und es gibt Katzen! ---- Bonus: 25 thumb Mit dem ersten Bonus-Türchen werden noch die Charakterseiten "Vereinigungen" und "Familien" von Reise eines Helden aufgefüllt und beenden somit das Charakterseiten-Update-Special! thumb Der erste Teil der Bonusgallerie ist jetzt online! Werft einen Blick auf Charakterartworks und verschafft euch einen Eindruck von dem, was Kitty's Epic! euch in Zukunft bieten wird! Bonus: 26 thumb Das Profil von Cathy, Hauptcharakterin aus Kitty's Epic! ist jetzt online! Bleibt weiterhin dabei und erfahrt in den kommenden Tagen mehr über die anderen Charaktere des Comics! Bonus: 27 thumb Das Profil von Overkill, dem selbsternannten Helden aus Kitty's Epic! ist jetzt online. Bleibt dabei und erlebt die Enthüllung eines weiteren, bisher unbekannten Charakters. Bonus: 28 thumb Das Profil von Trish, Cathy's Mitschülerin Kitty's Epic! ist jetzt online. Erfahrt mehr über sie, ihre Beziehung zu Hauptcharakter Cathy und die Rolle, die sie im Comic einnehmen wird. Bleibt weiterhin dabei, wenn in den nächsten Tagen zusätzliche Artworks zu den Hauptcharakteren zur Bonusgallerie hinzugefügt werden! Bonus: 29 thumb Die Bonusgallerie wurde um Artworks zu den Hauptcharakteren erweitert! Seht euch die Zeichnungen der Charaktere Cathy, Overkill und Trish an. Seht euch morgen die letzten Bonusinhalte an, zu denen ein Artwork eines bisher unbekannten Charakters gehört! Bonus: 30 thumb Werft einen Blick auf die zwei neuen Zeichnungen der Bonusgallerie! Das Team hinter Kitty's Epic! wünscht euch viel Spaß mit den Artworks. Behaltet unser Projekt auch weiterhin im Auge und seid auf das Erscheinen des ersten Bands im nächsten Jahr gespannt! Bonus: 31